Dogo/Main article
Dogo is a male jackal pup. He is the son of Reirei and Goigoi. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" Under the instruction of his mother Reirei, Dogo gets himself chased by Janja and his clan. Just in time, the Lion Guard comes to his aid, and Dogo begs to come to the Pride Lands with them. Seeing as he's all alone, Kion agrees, and Dogo gives a happy yip of excitement. Unbeknownst to the Lion Guard, Dogo's yips serve as a signal to Reirei, who leads her family into the Pride Lands after Dogo. Once in the Pride Lands, Dogo is left on a hillside by the Lion Guard, where he encounters his parents. Reirei praises her son for his quick thinking but gently chides him for listening to the Lion Guard. Shortly after this, Dogo and his brothers invade a series of aardvark warrens, and they are confronted by Kion, who accuses Dogo of having claimed to have no family. Dogo replies that he had simply said he was alone, and Reirei begs the Lion Guard to let her stay with her son. Begrudgingly, Kion agrees. With the Lion Guard gone, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to Dogo and his brothers, teaching them how to act like jackals. In doing so, the jackals get in trouble with a group of Pridelanders, who don't appreciate thievery. Kion approaches the jackals, but Reirei once more gets her and her family out of trouble. She even convinces Kion to let them attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Dogo joins his family in attacking the Pridelanders, but he is stopped by Bunga, who declares that the little jackal isn't cute anymore. Simba himself approaches and roars, scaring Reirei into leading her family back into the Outlands. "Too Many Termites" Dogo and his brothers are mentioned by their mother, Reirei, when she tells Goigoi that they will leave their pups what's left of the aardwolves. "Babysitter Bunga" Reirei and her family plot to attack a herd of zebras. Nearby, Kion picks up the pack's scent, and the Lion Guard rushes to rescue the zebras from their attackers. Too late, the pack strikes and Dogo and his sister, Kijana, manage to isolate a young zebra named Hamu from the rest of the herd. Ono spots the double attack, and Kion orders Bunga and Ono to save Hamu while he, Beshte, and Fuli rescue the remainder of the herd. Meanwhile, Kijana hides in the brush while Dogo tricks Hamu into stopping for a game of tag. Just in time, Ono warns Hamu of the trap, and Bunga tackles Kijana to the ground. Dogo makes a last attempt on Hamu's life, but Bunga yells at Hamu to kick Dogo, and the colt follows through on Bunga's advice, successfully fending off Dogo. At the same time, Kion stops Reirei from harming the rest of the herd, and Muhimu realizes that she had lost her son, Hamu, in the panic. Hamu promptly arrives alongside Bunga, who deposits Dogo and Kijana at their mother's paws. Reirei tries to blame Hamu for harming Dogo, but Kion exiles her back to the Outlands, and the jackals take off for home. In the Outlands, Reirei trains Dogo and Kijana to hunt using their father, Goigoi, as a makeshift target. The pups do so well that Reirei decides to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana worries about the Lion Guard, but Reirei asserts that she will come up with a plan to keep the Lion Guard from interfering with their hunt. Once in the Pride Lands, Reirei and her pack overhear Muhimu and Twiga discussing Bunga's babysitting duties at Hakuna Matata Falls. Elated, Reirei decides to attack the little ones while they're separated from their parents, and orders Goigoi to think up a way to distract the Lion Guard and keep them away from the falls. Meanwhile, the jackals attack Bunga and his charges, with Reirei taking on Bunga while Dogo and the rest of her pups attack the young animals. In the midst of the fight, Bunga yells encouragement to the young animals, reminding them to "teke," "ruka," and "teleza" in order to fend off the jackals. The plan works, and the jackals are defeated. Just then, the Lion Guard arrives and stares in consternation at the defeated jackals and the triumphant young animals. Reirei pipes up, complaining to Kion that she and her children have been severely abused, but Kion only agrees to let her go if she promises to never harm another young Pride Lander. Reirei delivers her promise, and the jackals take off for the Outlands once more. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Dogo and his siblings defend the Outlands from the attacking Pride Landers. However, they are stopped by Shujaa, who throws a rock at them. After the battle, Jasiri is named the queen of the Outlands, and the jackals submit to her authority. Physical appearance Being only a pup, Dogo is small and slight, with a light brown pelt, and a tan muzzle, paws, and underbelly. A thick black stripe runs down his back, ending in a short tuft on his head, and his tail is tipped with black. He stands out from the rest of his brothers by his blue eyes and the spots on his shoulders. Personality and traits Despite his fluffy exterior, Dogo is not a jackal to overlook. Raised by a sly and scheming mother, Dogo uses his innocent looks to his advantage, winning the trust of others in order to take advantage of them, and any shame he shows from doing so is an act, as he'd been taught to do by his mother. However, he still has much to learn, as he can be seen taking instruction from his mother, who teaches him how to be a jackal. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Jacob Guenther Trivia * Dogo's voice actor, Jacob Guenther, also voices Shauku. Gallery 2016-06-30-18_15_03.png 2016-06-30-18_23_17.png 2016-06-30-18_24_23.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media The Lion Guard Dogo the jackal pup|Dogo reunites with Reirei References Category:Main articles